Beautiful Accidents
by Addictedreader09
Summary: Fuji is having somee problems concerning his captain and they end up a few compromising situations. Basically pure smut towards the end. ONESHOT


okay so this story came after I watched all of the POT episodes

I like this pairing and they may be a bit oc but whatever...enjoy

* * *

Fuji stared up at his ceiling with glazed over, unseeing eyes. He had done this quite a few times since his tennis match against Tezuka a few days ago. It had been the most exhilarating match he had ever played. Loosing had never felt so amazing. Not like, he had ever lost before anyways. Since the match, he had thought about it repeatedly, replaying it in his mind. He went over the game from every angle, trying to find where he went wrong or if there was a way he could have exploited Tezuka's movements and plays. He attempted to figure out a way he could have won but he knew it was impossible. There was no way, Tezuka had played brilliantly. It was no wonder prestigious high schools from all over the country had been swarming over him, clamoring to get the boy on their tennis team. Tezuka had yet to make a decision but he would soon.

Fuki sighed and rolled over on his stomach to hug his pillow, his mind still on their match. The match had been brilliant, completely and utterly mind-blowing. However, the real reason he kept thinking about the plays and maneuvers of the match was too embarrassing to reveal but it was affecting him severely. It was a rather new discovery he made about himself too. He had never thought another boy was hot but after that match his libido had sky rocketed in the presence of Tezuka. The match must have turned on some switch Fuji never knew existed. He had never looked at guys (or girls) in that way at all. But it was all he could do to stop himself from slobbering over Tezuka like a dog in heat whenever the other boy was around. The other boy didn't even have to be doing anything and Fuji would be helplessly enthralled. He squeezed his pillow convulsively, replaying in his mind the scene from yesterday.

_It had been a cool day and tennis practice was going well. All the starters had finished their workout early and were situated around the courts watching the other members of the team practice. In one of his more rare moments, Tezuka was playing a practice game with a few of the newer members. By the second match, everyone had decided to watch as Tezuka gave out pointers after every serve was hit or not. Fuji was able to give up the pretense of discretely watching the game and he could openly admire the way Tezuka's body flowed from one move into ano_

_ther like sinuous snake. _

_Fuji was entranced, the score was irrelevant and the only thing that mattered was Tezuka's face as he struck the tennis ball across the court and the way only a teasing bit of skin was shown every time he leaped or dove of the ball. Tezuka never wavered as he demonstrated techniques and pushed the underclassmen. For Fuji it was an erotic dream come true in his tremulous mind. Tezuka played numerous coaching matches and they all remained utterly brilliant. His body moved sinuously and gracefully across the court like a god. However, Tezuka was only human and so were the students he was coaching. _

_It was a doubles match and Tezuka had gotten too close to his partner in an attempt to get the ball. Fuji saw red when the upward swing of the other player connected with Tezuka's head. A resounding crack was heard through the tennis courts. Eiji flinched to the left of Fuji, while Ryoma ducked his head. Oishi and Inui were pushing their way through the crowd to get to Tezuka. Fuji could only stare dumbstruck at the gathering crowd around Tezuka, Oishi and Inui. He began to make his way through the crowd, attempting to reach Tezuka quickly. _

_He saw Oishi bent over Tezuka who was clutching his head and attempting to placate the young boy who had hit him. Tezuka swayed slightly and Fuji reached out and encircled his shoulder and glanced up at the other boy. _

_"Enough," he said kindly, even though inside he wished plenty of ill on the boy, "you're forgiven. Give the guy some space." Fuji looked down at Tezuka who leaned heavily against him. _

_"Should we take you to the hospital Tezuka?" Oishi asked anxiously. _

_"No," Tezuka muttered, gingerly touching his head. "I'll be fine."_

_It was then Fuji decided to intervene. "You are not going to be fine. If you don't want to go the hospital then you should at least some ice and a bandage." Fuji shifted his hold on Tezuka. "I'll take him to the locker room; the rest of you get back to practice." _

_Fuji knew he had probably overstepped his boundaries when Tezuka stiffened in his hold and the other starters stared at him strangely. Fuji steadfastly ignored them and guided Tezuka to the locker room. Tezuka was looking a little better but it was hard to tell since his expression hardly ever changed. Fuji led him to a bench and set him down._

_"No need to treat me like an invalid Fuji," Tezuka sighed. _

_ Fuji snorted, "I'm not treating you like an invalid, Tezuka. I'm just making sure you take care of yourself." He handed the other boy a bag of ice. Tezuka took it gratefully and placed it against his head with a relieved sigh. Fuji gathered some bandages and balm to lower the swelling on Tezuka's forehead. Tezuka made to take the items from him but Fuji snatched them back. _

_"I think you'll just rush through so I'm going to do it," he said smugly. Tezuka glared halfheartedly at him and closed his eyes and tilted his head. Fuji stared down at the stunning visage before him. Tezuka was flawless and even with an ever darkening bruise, he still was stunning. Fuji reached out slowly to caress a pale cheek but jumped back when Tezuka spoke. _

_"I thought you said you were going to help me."_

_"Ah, yes, sorry," Fuji stammered. He quickly grabbed the cooling balm and gently smoothed some over the purpling bruise on Tezuka's forehead. Tezuka sighed as the cream soothed the abused area. Fuji finished all too quickly and Tezuka missed the gentle hand upon his skin. _

_Tezuka got up slowly. "I think we should be getting back to practice. The pain is disappearing now." Fuji nodded and followed Tezuka but the other boy suddenly turned around to grab his starter jacket. Fuji did not move quick enough and Tezuka tripped over his feet. Fuji mentally slapped himself. He had just tripped an injured person because of his sluggishness. "Tezuka, are you all right?" He asked slightly frantic at the responding groan. _

_"Yeah," he responded, "its fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Fuji asked, helping the other boy up. _

_Tezuka nodded, "come, we still have another hour of practice."_

_With that he left Fuji standing in the boy's locker room. _

Fuji was shaken out of his reminiscing by his sister's shout. "Oi, Fujiko, get your butt down here! Tezuka-kun is here."

She must be PMSing, Fuji thought darkly as he went down the stairs to the foyer. He tried to remember why Tezuka would be here at his house on a weekend. They weren't schedule for practice today, so there was really no reason. Nonetheless, Fuji was more than delighted that Tezuka was here.

Making his way down, he could hear his sister's voice and the deeper pitch of Tezuka's while they conversed. There in the doorway stood Tezuka in all his stoic glory. Dressed casually in jeans and a zip-up hoodie, Tezuka seemed less severe than on the courts. Fuji took a moment to admire Tezuka's profile. Completely mouth-watering.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, how are you?" Fuji asked politely, glancing at his sister. She raised one eyebrow but excused herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you today but I thought we could go over the line up for next week's competition."

"Oh," Fuji said startled, "shouldn't you do that Oishi?"

"Oishi is currently indisposed at the moment," Tezuka said clearing his thought.

'Ah,' Fuji thought, 'disposed as in 'busy with Eiji.'

"We can go up to my room and discuss the line up then."

Tezuka nodded and followed Fuji up the stairs. Inside the room, Tezuka settled onto the floor and Fuji clambered onto his bed. Tezuka pulled out a pack of folders from his bag and spread them out on the floor. He began talking about the lineup and who would be better off on doubles. Fuji was only half listening; he had had to learn the trick when it came to Tezuka so he could concern himself with other things. Things like discretely checking out the other male. Tezuka's main concern was the double pairings. The Golden Pair was always a good choice but the other pair needed to be determined. This was the problem Tezuka had come with.

Both of them were pulled out of their respective tasks when the phone rang. Fuji recognized the ring tone; it was his phone. He got up off the bed and went in search of it. In his rush Fuji planted one foot firmly onto a folder and went skidding forward. His landing was cushioned by something rather pliant and warm. Then it moved Fuji attempted to get up and began apologizing profusely. Fuji felt beyond mortified at the fact he was currently lying atop his captain.

Tezuka stared up him silently; seeming unconcerned he lay flat on his back with another boy splayed on top of him. Fuji was a bit unnerved by Tezuka's silence; he was not sure how to proceed now that he had Tezuka under him. This was too close to all his fantasies and his mind was over thinking itself. He was startled by a cool hand gently caressing his cheek. Tezuka looked up at him, eyes dark and calm. The hand left Fuji's cheek and made its way down to his throat where he could only feel the faint trace of Tezuka's fingertips. His breath hitched as Tezuka's fingers pressed against his Adam's apple. Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and pressed a desperate kiss to the palm.

"Do you want me?" Tezuka asked huskily. His gaze never wavered as he looked up at Fuji.

Fuji wasted no time in replying. "Yes, yes, god yes," he gasped. Tezuka smiled and arched his back, pushing himself against Fuji. Fuji groaned appreciatively and rolled his hips against the boy's below him. Tezuka had closed his eyes, lost in the sensations Fuji was causing on his body. It felt so good, so hot, so slick and they still had their clothes on. What would it feel like if they were both naked and sweaty, and sliding against each other? They quickly made their way onto Fuji's bed and resumed their exploration of one another.

Tezuka fumbled haphazardly at Fuji's shirt buttons. He gave a sudden moan as Fuji cupped his groin through his pants. Fuji unzipped Tezuka's pants and swiftly had them down about his ankles. He slipped one hand underneath Tezuka's shirt to catch a pert nipple. His other hand slid underneath to tease Tezuka's cock. The other boy groaned and grabbed Fuji's shoulder.

"Fuji, oh, yes," he gasped, bucking into the warm hand encasing him.

Fuji grinned at the erotic noises coming from Tezuka. The other boy was gorgeous like that, splayed out and panting. He moved his hand in calculated strokes along Tezuka's shaft. Tezuka writhed and arched against him. Fuji discovered that the normally reserved captain was rather vocal in the sack and extremely sensitive. Fuji dipped his head and bit down lightly on a pert nipple. Tezuka shuddered and came with a halting cry of pleasure. He lay panting harshly and boneless. Fuji grinned down smugly.

Then he found himself staring up at the ceiling and wondering how he ended up flat on his back. Tezuka pressed himself down into a sultry openmouthed kiss that had both of them panting at the end. Fuji's breath hitched as Tezuka shifted atop his-becoming painful erection.

"Do you have lubrication?" Tezuka whispered huskily.

"Huh? Oh, uh, y-yeah, in the, um, top drawer over there," Fuji stammered, blushing to the root of his hair. He definitely was not expecting that question so soon. Tezuka smiled down at him and leaned over to grab the lube. His movement caused him to rub over Fuji's erection. Fuji clamped a hand down on Tezuka's hip, who paused and looked back uncertainly.

"Sorry," he gasped, "just-you moved." Tezuka laughed and handed over a small tube to Fuji.

Squeezing some out onto one hand, Fuji tentatively reached behind Tezuka. Fuji kept his eyes on Tezuka as he slowly pushed one finger then another into the other boy's tight, sweltering entrance. Glancing down briefly, he saw Tezuka was beginning to harden again. He started to move his fingers looking for the spot that would send Tezuka into a state of euphoria.

"Ah, Fuji, there! Yes," Tezuka cried out breathlessly.

Fuji slowly removed his fingers, much to Tezuka displeasure and postioned himself at Tezuka's entrance. He began pushing in slowly, fighting down the urge to thrust himself inside and pound into the other boy. Tezuka shuddered and dug his fingers into Fuji's back. Sliding all the way, Fuji paused to catch his breath. He pressed a kiss each of Tezuka's closed eyelids. They flew open t o reveal dark eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Move, Fuji, I want you to move.

Complying with the order, Fuji began thrust in and out, setting up a rather brutal pace. He knew both of them weren't going to last long as Tezuka cries began to escalate. Fuji's world narrowed down to pleading moans, whispered words and unbelievable heat encasing his pulsing member. The next thing he recalled was Tezuka's startled shout as he stiffened and came. Fuji followed not long, unable to resist the tightening and convulsing of Tezuka's passage.

Fuji gently removed himself from Tezuka and they both lay sated on bed. Fuji was trying to regain control of his erratic breathing when Tezuka rolled to curl up against him. Fuji grinned and wrapped an arm around the other's form.

"Hey, Tezuka," Fuji said deviously, "I have a solution to your problem.

"I'm not hard," Tezuka responded drowsily.

Fuji snickered into his pillow. "Not that one you perve. I meant the one about who should play doubles."

"Oh, who'd you have in mind?" Tezuka asked.

"Us," Fuji responded brightly.

Tezuka snorted, "I'll think about."

"Hey what's wrong with my idea?" Fuji demanded.

"Nothing," Tezuka replied closing his eyes and throwing a leg across the other boy.

Fuji stared down at his captain. He couldn't stop the wide grin spreading across his face. He was going to appreciate the calm now because tomorrow at practice the captain was going to kill him.


End file.
